Pokémon Military Force
by Zorlia
Summary: War. So devastating that they had to create the PMF. Pokémon Military Force.
1. Prolouge

Katsumi didn't understand completely what had happened. All she did know, was that a year ago her parents had to go away to help people. She had been staying with her grandparents at the shrine while they were away. Now, she was being told to dress in black and that she was going to live at the shrine for the rest of her life. She asked her Grandmama when she was going to see papa and mama again, but the woman didn't answer. She asked her Grandpapa the same thing, and he said that they were gone away. He said that mama and papa weren't coming back. Katsumi didn't understand. Why couldn't they come back? Grandpapa told her they were in the clouds, watching over her now.

What did that mean?

* * *

_War. It has been going on for more than fifteen years, engulfing the lands in utter chaos. No one knows when it will stop._

_Katei, a large country to the east, has been a major player in the war from the beginning. They were the first to be hit. They were the first to retaliate. They are the leader in the resistance against the attacking countries._

_Ankoku. No one knows much about the large country, but for reasons unknown they attacked. No one would forget the airships in the sky as the bombs fell down. Ankoku has always been advanced as far as it comes in technology, forcing other countries to catch up._

_Katei and several islands that surround it have banded together to form an alliance. Soon other smaller countries that weren't taken over by Ankoku joined the alliance. They henceforth were known as the Teikei._

_PMF: Poké Military Force. It was created in the beginning in the war, as a way to help defend against Ankoku's high technology and the advantage it gave them. It was the best thing the Katei and the alliance had came up with. It made a turn around in the war._

_The PMF is divided into two divisions. PMC, Poké Marine Corps, they were the soldiers that were the hard hitters. They specialized in land attacks and invasions. PAN, Poké Air Navy. The Navy and Air force were combined to help against the new airships._

_As per the name suggests, Pokémon were integrated into the force. They were raised from eggs in the Military with their partners and fought along the humans. At first, it gave the Teikei an advantage in the war, but Ankoku quickly adapted. They too began to put Pokémon into the ranks_

_Now, the Teikei has been on the losing side for five years. They were losing people quick. So they came up with a system to help identify what people were best suited for the PMF and its counterpart HMF, Human Military Force. It is a fairly new system that will be included in high school testing across the country._


	2. The Dream

_"Katsumi! Come here!" The woman was faceless, but she knew who the woman was._

_"Aw, no fair! Don't listen to her, come to papa!" He was the same, but there was no mistake._

_The little girl ran forward, but the figures started to drift away, still calling out for her. The girl ran faster, harder. She had to get there._

_"You can do it! Mama believes in you!" They were still going farther away. Slowly the little girl grew bigger, now a young teenager. She still ran._

_"That's it! Almost there!" So close. The girl grew once more, now a young adult. She was just a hairs breath away. Her fingertips brushed theirs, and suddenly she could see her parents clearly. Her mother, long black hair pulled up and a smile on her face. Her father with light brown hair and green eyes that twinkled. Both looked down at her in that moment._

_"Welcome home, Katsumi." Their voices blended together, and they disappeared. Katsumi fell to her knees, left in the darkness. They were gone._

* * *

"NO!" Katsumi jerked awake, sweat covering her forehead. Her chest heaved as images from the dream flashed in her mind. It took her a moment to realize that her arm was stretched out, and she brought it down. Katsumi closed her eyes and tried to calm her heart. She should be used to it by now, that dream. She's been having it even more lately.

Just as she was able to breathe normally, her alarm went off. Groaning, Katsumi leaned over and shut it off. Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered with the appliance. She stayed there for a moment, briefly entertaining the idea of faking a sickness. Then again, her Grandmamma would probably make her do chores sick or not.

With that in mind Katsumi went about her morning chores. Laundry, kendo practice for thirty minutes, archery practice for another thirty minutes, sweeping the shrine room and patio, cleaning the windows, water the garden, and breakfast. Katsumi also made sure to sneak some milk outside for the collection of cat Pokémon that would hang about the shrine.

When her Grandmamma came into the dining room, Katsumi was already dressed for school and setting plates down for the family to eat. The old woman tsked and walked up to her, smacking the girl's back. Katsumi flinched and instantly stood up straighter.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to slouch? It is unfitting for a priestess of this shrine to be hunched over like some buffoon!" Though her voice was harsh and cold, Katsumi was used it and took no offense. Besides, the old lady was right in a way. Not that it would matter anyway, seeing as how they rarely got visitors.

"Our shrine is being protected by the Kami of all foxes, Inari Ōkami. How do you think she would feel about having one of her shrines being taken care of by a lousy looking priestess? Huh? do you want to anger the mother of all foxes and bring the shrine to ruin? Huh?" Katsumi learned long ago to ignore her grandmamma when she went on her ranting spree. It was a daily thing for the woman.

"I see that our great Kami is disappointed in our granddaughter. So, what she do this time?" Katsumi smiled at the humored voice of her grandpapa. The man was so unlike his wife it was unbelievable. He was always relaxed and happy. If it wasn't for him, she was sure that her Grandmamma would have thrown her out long ago.

"Nothing you would care about old man." Katsumi's grandpapa just laughed off the insult his wife shot at him. Katsumi couldn't help but giggle as well. Her grandmamma glared at the two before ordering that they eat breakfast before it got 'too damn cold.'

"Your tests scores come in today, don't they?" Katsumi looked up to her grandpapa, nodding her head to his question. Grandmamma grunted, sending a chilling glare to her granddaughter.

"You better pass. The only reason you're even going there is because this old man would have whined about it. If I had my way you'd be in your priestess training full time." She then went on another rant that Katsumi ignored. Ever since she was put in her grandparents care she has been training to become the shrine's priestess. While not the most exciting job, Katsumi didn't mind. It made it easier to find a job, what with the war decimating the job market. Very few jobs were open, and they all dealt with the war force in some way, something that Katsumi wanted to stay away from.

"As much as I am sure Katsumi wants to hear this, I think she better get going dear." When Katsumi heard this, she looked to clock and nearly cried out. If she didn't leave right away, then she'd be late. Quickly grabbing her last piece of toast she got up and headed for the door.

"You better not forget to give your morning prayers!" Katsumi stopped, almost tripping and turned around. Slamming the shrine room door open she sped to the stone statues and got on her knees, bowing her head. She wished for a good day and thanked the Kami for life and many other things and rang the small bell beside the statue. She then hurried out the door and tried to run down the street while putting on her shoes.

Several people down the street called out and greeted the familiar sight of the running form of Katsumi. It was a regular thing on school mornings. Katsumi made sure to call back to each person as she ran, hoping that she wouldn't be late.

* * *

When Katsumi made it to the school, she was happy to see that she wasn't late. Once able to catch her breath, Katsumi went to the board where everyone's test scores resided. Already there was her friend Tsuki, who was jumping up and down like a madwoman. Katsumi laughed and joined the girl after weaving through the crowd of students.

"I take it you did well?" Tsuki grinned and hugged Katsumi, surprising her. Tsuki was squealing and Katsumi tried to ignore the odd looks she was getting from the act.

"I rank twenty-fifth in class! How awesome is that?" Katsumi laughed and pried her friend off of her. She gave Tsuki a thumbs up and turned to the board. What with all the tall students in her way, Katsumi had to stand on her toes to see where her name was. After standing there for a moment or two, she turned to Tsuki.

"Did you see my name? I can't find it." Tsuki shrugged her shoulders in response. Katsumi frowned. Where was her name? tired of trying to see over everyone else, Katsumi pushed her way to the front. Once right in front of the board, she searched for her name.

But, it wasn't there. Katsumi looked to the other class boards, thinking they may have made a mistake. But it wasn't on any of them either. Katsumi's name was missing.

"Mizaru Katsumi, please come to the administrator's office. Mizaru Katsumi, please come to the administrator's office." Katsumi paused in her searching, surprised to hear her name on the intercom. Was she in trouble? Katsumi left the crowd, Tsuki following, and headed for the office.

"Excuse me, I was called here?" There were a few teachers in the office, at their desks. Katsumi saw her homeroom teacher, Mr. Yoshida. The man was one of the younger teachers, catching the hearts of some of the girls with his smooth black hair and grey eyes.

"Ah, yes. Come on over Ms. Mizaru." Katsumi came in, leaving Tsuki to wait outside. Walking over to Yoshida's desk, she stood in front of her seated teacher. As he leafed through papers she tried not to fidget, wondering why she was called here.

"I'm going to assume you went to the score board already, right?" Mr. Yoshida turned to Katsumi, his eyes boring into her. Nervously she nodded her head. "I am also going to assume that you couldn't find your name. Correct?" Katsumi was caught off guard, he knew about her name not being there. Katsumi relaxed, there must of been a mistake and he was trying to fix it. She nodded once more.

"Right. You see, there's a problem that needs to be fixed concerning that." Just as Katsumi thought. Everything was going to be okay. "We get your final scores and class rank by adding and averaging your test scores. You had two tests in which you scored lowly. These scores were so low that they brought the entire average down. So far down, in fact, that you would be considered as a student to be held back." Mr. Yoshida explained, twining his fingers together as he leaned back in his chair.

Katsumi's mind froze. what was he talking about? She was failing? Held back? What was going on? She remembered her tests, sure they were hard but she left confident. There was no way.

"What tests?" Mr. Yoshida frowned, looking over to the stack of papers on his desk. Katsumi automatically looked as well, and saw that her name was on it.

"I shouldn't tell you, but ah well. The two tests were history and math. To be more precise, it was on the PMF and HMF Pokémon section of the test. The one you should have tested highly in. We are currently at war after all." Katsumi couldn't believe this. Well, she could believe it if she thought about it. She shied away from anything dealing with the war, and Pokémon history never interested her. She knew the name of a few species and that was it. Math, well that has always been a sore spot in life. She expected to score lowly there, just not this lowly.

"What can I do? I can't fail, I just can't!" Katsumi exclaimed to her teacher. Grandmamma would kill her, and her grandpapa would be disappointed. This couldn't happen, there had to be something that Katsumi could do. Mr. Yoshida sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, there is something you could do. I wouldn't normally recommend it, considering what it's for, but I think I can make an exception. You know about the PMF and HMF right?" Katsumi nodded her head, not understanding why he asked. "Well, in case you didn't know, we're losing the war. And the government is scrambling to try and find more recruits. Sure there's plenty volunteering but not enough in a quick enough time. So, their putting tests out in high schools. Its mandatory and a participating grade for seniors. Its only meant for them as well. But, there is also the option of a seventeen year old getting in as well given that they have the recommendation of a teacher. I could do that for you and give you extra credit for taking the test. That should be enough to fix your problem." Katsumi didn't know what to think. There was a chance, but it was a test that was dealing with the PMF and HMF.

"What is the test about?" Mr. Yoshida shrugged.

"Don't know. I'll be honest. It's a placement test. To see if your more compatible with PMF or HMF. It's as close to drafting as it gets, and I'm surprised they haven't gone that far yet. That's why I wouldn't normally allow this. Your too young to be roped into the war, and believe me, if you end up being compatible, you'll get taken in. Its part of the whole deal. But, given your current occupation as a shrine priestess, I doubt you'll be compatible." Mr. Yoshida got a piece of paper and began to write something down.

"The test is tomorrow at noon. When you get there, you'll have to show your student ID and give them this paper. It's my recommendation. You should be able to take it after that." Katsumi went to take the paper, but when she tried to pull it from his grip, he didn't let go.

"Listen, I can't make this like the senior's grade. You have to at least get eighty percent of the academic questions right. You do that, and I'll make sure you pass this year." He then released the paper. Katsumi looked down at it, seeing his words and signature that would get her in. Katsumi didn't know what to say, she knew that she had to do this. There was no other choice, but still.

Katsumi spent the rest of the day either staring at the letter, or day dreaming about the situation. She didn't know which was worse, telling grandmamma that she failed her tests, or that she had to take a different test from the government in order to pass.

While Katsumi didn't like the PMF and HMF, her grandmamma hated it. Ever since Katsumi's parents died, her grandmamma has hated the government and the military forces that it is always promoting.

It came down to one thing really. How was she going to get to the test without her grandmamma knowing?

* * *

They were all eating dinner, and Katsumi was silent. What she going to do? She's never kept a secret from her grandparents, and she didn't want to start. But, what else was there? She took a look at her grandparents, the two of them talking. Well, more grandmamma yelling and grandpapa trying to calm her down.

"Um, grandmamma?" The two stopped and looked to Katsumi. Scowling, grandmamma pointed her chopsticks at her granddaughter.

"If your going to ask me for something, you better sit up straight before our Kami Inari Ōkami strikes this shrine down in her disappointment." Katsumi straightened in her seat on reflex, and tried to not roll her eyes. Now was not the time to put her grandmamma on a rampage.

"Yes grandmamma. I was wondering if it was possible for me to go out with Tsuki tomorrow? We want to watch a movie at noon." Katsumi tried to keep a straight face, hoping that they wouldn't find out that she was lying.

"You have shrine duties! How do you expect to become the next priestess if you shirk your duties for something so trivial?" Katsumi should have expected that answer from her grandmamma. It still didn't stop her from sighing in disappointment. Now what was she going to do?

"Now Mai, Katsumi rarely asks anything from us. Why don't you let her go, just this once?" Katsumi's grandpapa chimed in. Grandmamma turned her sour face to her smiling husband. Katsumi held her breath as the woman began to mutter and argue with the man.

"Fine! Damn it all. Your chores will be doubled the next day though. And you still will do your archery and kendo in the morning. Be back by the evening." Grandmamma listed, glaring at Katsumi. Katsumi, happy that her grandmamma was letting her go, nodded her head quickly.

"Yes grandmamma! I'll make sure of it." Katsumi was fine with agreeing with anything so long as she was able to leave. After dinner Katsumi did dishes and made her way to the shrine room. Every evening before bed she was to meditate in the room. She wasn't sure how this would help her in becoming a priestess, but her grandmamma made her do it anyway. Normally she used it as time to day dream, or just sleep. She'd never forget the day when her grandmamma found that out.

Supposedly, meditating in the shrine room was going to bring her closer to the deity presiding over the shrine. In this case, it would be Inari Ōkami. Her grandmamma repeatedly told her that having a close relationship with the deity of her shrine was part of a priestess' job. Inside the shrine room was two large statues of foxes.

When she sat in front of the stone statues of the twin foxes, Katsumi took a breath and closed her eyes. Instead of the normal darkness she saw, Katsumi's mind was flooded with the test and what it meant.

She had to take it, there was no option about that. However, Mr. Yoshida said that if she fell into either category for the PMF or HMF she'd be pulled into the war. The very same war that took her parents away.

That thought brought her mind to a whole new point. Her dreams. That dream has been happening even more lately, and Katsumi didn't know what it meant. Her grandmamma once said that dreams were important, that they could serve as a warning for things to come or as a message from the spirits. Of course, Katsumi didn't believe her on that point. But, she was sure that the dream meant something. She just didn't know what.

Katsumi lightly shook her head and pulled her mind back to the main point. PMF, Pokémon Military Force. HMF, Human Military Force. Katsumi knew the basics, the PMF was a section of the military that closely dealt with Pokémon. Every person within the PMF had at least one Pokémon. HMF was easier, it was the human side of the military. They worked closely with the PMF, but was unlike it at the same time. The HMF didn't include Pokémon in their ranks, unlike the popular PMF.

That was all she knew about the two forces. Which wasn't much. What would she do if she fell into either category? She didn't want to be part of the war. She wanted to stay as far away from it as possible. But, what could she do? She had to take the test. No matter what. the only thing she could do was pray.

And pray Katsumi did. Never before had she truly prayed to Inari, but she was so desperate to not end up in the war. When she was finished, she lit an incense and two candles. Before leaving, Katsumi placed her hand on the muzzle of one the twin statues, giving one last prayer.

_Please, please keep me away from the war._

Katsumi left the room and headed for bed that night.

* * *

_It was night. She was in a field of grass. Hills were surrounding her. Katsumi didn't know what was going on. Her clothes were changed, she was wearing a traditional priestess kimono, something she only wore on a special occasion. What was more odd, was the bow in her hands. When checked, Katsumi found a quiver of arrows on her back. Just what was going on?_

_Katsumi then spotted something odd. A light. It was small and blue, and heading towards her from the sky. As it got closer, she realized that it wasn't just any light, but a small fire. Katsumi, transfixed, held out her hand as it came closer. The small ball of blue fire rested just above her palm. It was warm, but not unbearably so._

_Suddenly, the fire began to transform. Katsumi watched as two furred ears popped out, then a tail, and slowly a body came about. Katsumi soon had a golden fox hovering over her hand. It had small blue fire at the heels of its paws and red eyes. The fox yipped, surprising her._

_"Who are you?" Katsumi whispered as she scratched the fox's ear. She giggled as the fox mad a sound of enjoyment. The fox jumped up and ran around Katsumi in the air. She didn't know why he was able to fly, but he certainly was adorable. The two began to play in the field for what seemed like hours._

_It didn't seem like anything was going to change, until the fox suddenly stopped and flicked his ear. Katsumi frowned, and looked to the direction that held the fox's interest. Nothing seemed too out of order at first, but if she took a closer look Katsumi could see smoke in the sky._

_"What?" Katsumi had a feeling of dread enter her body. What was happening? The fox yipped at Katsumi, jumping up and down before taking off in the direction of the smoke. Katsumi tried to stop the fox, but her was too fast. After her got a distance away, the fox stopped and looked back. It seemed that he wanted her to follow._

_Katsumi looked to the sky, not liking the smoke, but she didn't want to be left alone either. Besides, she still had that feeling in her stomach. But the fox, it wouldn't led her to somewhere dangerous, right?_

_"Wait for me!" With her decision made, she ran after the fox. The fox, seeing this, yipped in delight and ran off. Katsumi tried to catch up, but the fox was just so fast. It was especially hard when she had to run up a steep hill. A couple of times she fell down, but she always got back up when the fox's bark reached her. She didn't know why, but felt as though she needed the fox, needed to be near him._

_What she expected at the top of the hill was the fox being further down the way and there being even more grass fields along the way. What she didn't expect, was to see the fox being petted by a man who was sitting at the top of the hill. Neither did she expect to see a village in the distance, a village that was on fire. Katsumi watched in horror as the fire had spread, going out to a rice field and the surrounding grass. If it kept up, the fire would reach the hill soon._

_"It's horrible, isn't it?" Katsumi turned to the man who was petting the fox. He was young, and had long black hair that rivaled Katsumi's own hair. She also saw that he was wearing an old priest outfit, He also had a rod of some sort; at one end was a golden circle with rings hanging on it. He looked like he popped out of one of her school's history books. He even had one of those old hats made of straw on his head. It was covering his face, and she saw a symbol painted on the top._

**_Senshi._**

_Warrior. Odd, for a priest to have that on his hat. Katsumi looked back to the village, seeing the fire and how it was spreading. For a moment she worried for the people of the village. She went to go forward and help the people, but was stopped._

_"Where are you going?" The man's voice was smooth, but it only angered Katsumi. What was he doing, just sitting there? Wasn't he a priest? Weren't they supposed to help people?_

_"I'm going down there! There could be people who need help! Why aren't you getting up and doing the same?" The man didn't seem perturbed by Katsumi's harsh voice. In fact, he chuckled!_

_"But what can you do? You are only a small child, and that is a force of nature that won't be stopped. You have no water, and no way to putting out the fire. Why fight a losing battle?" Katsumi frowned. He was right, she had no way of stopping the fire. But, she couldn't just stay there._

_"I don't have to stop the fire! I just want to make sure no one's hurt!" Katsumi felt her anger boil even more when the man began to laugh loudly. What was his problem?_

_"You could die yourself. Are you willing to risk that?" Katsumi's eyes widened. She didn't think of that. She looked back to the fire, seeing as it grew in height and as it spread even further. He was right, but what about the village?_

_"I know. But you can't just ignore them, can you? Why do you even care?" The man shrugged, still petting the fox. Katsumi wasn't sure why, but felt as though she should know this man._

_"I don't really. I'm just curious is all. I normally don't meddle in such affairs, but the fire has been something of a problem lately. No one's seem to realize just how big of a problem though. It really is annoying." Katsumi frowned. What was that supposed to mean?_

_"Then why don't you go help? If you want to help, why don't you?" The man chuckled again, irritating Katsumi. He didn't have to laugh at everything she said._

_"You are amusing young miko. I like you. If you want to help, why don't you? Hm?" Katsumi didn't appreciate how he threw her question back at her. Didn't she already tell him she wanted to help?_

_That thought brought her to a stop. If she really wanted to help, then why didn't she just go? Why was she still here and talking to him? **She was scared. **Katsumi was scared of the fire, and what could happen to her. He was right, she was powerless against it, she'd only get in the way._

_But, it would be wrong to just stand by and let those people get hurt._

_"I know that I wouldn't be much help, but I still need to try. Besides, you're here. You could help, two people are better than one right?" At her words, the man stopped petting the fox. The fox then ran up, literally as he ran on the air, to Katsumi. It nuzzled her cheek before looking back to the man._

_"Interesting, I haven't heard such an answer like yours in a long time. Yes, I believe you will be alright." Katsumi frowned, what was he talking about? She went to ask that, but he stood up and continued to speak. She also noticed that he didn't just have the rod, but a sword and whip were attached to each side of his waist. Why didn't she notice them before?_

_"I will give you my friend to guide you through the path. I will also give you this." He took the sword and held it out. Katsumi took it hesitantly._

_"What am I supposed to do with this?" She asked, looking at the sheathed weapon. It looked like an ordinary katana to Katsumi. She looked up to the man, and she finally saw his face. He was handsome, easily the best looking male Katsumi had ever set eyes on. But really caught her interest were his eyes, they were a deep purple, which was odd. She didn't know anyone with purple eyes._

_"The blade will help you when needed. If you ever need advice, look to the moon. Now go, your path awaits you." At those last words a gust of wind past by, and the man faded away._

* * *

Author's note:

Hey! I hope you enjoyed the read everyone. I just want to let you know that Inari Ōkami is a real Japanese deity of foxes. I tried to keep some of its points close to the folklore, but I have embellished some things, and I will continue to do so in the future. But, that's what Fanfiction is for no? Anyway leave a review! I love those! Tell me what you think! Is it bad, good, awesome? I just want to let you know that this story may turn into a crossover later on...but I'm still on the fence about that. Anyway, thanks for reading and have an awesome day!


	3. Inari-Sama

Katsumi stood in front of the school, standing still as all the seniors passed by her. They were all grumbling about having to come in on a day off to take a test. Katsumi on the other hand, was wondering how she could pull this off.

She was going to take the PMF/HMF placement test. All for extra credit that she needed in order to pass. If she was placed into either category, then she would be dragged into the war she spent her whole life running away from. Before going to bed the previous night, she did some research on the divisions.

HMF. Human Military Forces. It wasn't all that different from before the creation of the PMF. The HMF was divided into four sections, each with their own personal variation of groups. Air Force, for the planes that do air strikes and other aerial missions. Navy, ships, submarines, and other aquatic war devices are in specialty there. Marine, the land invaders, troops, and bulk of the military. Then there was the Naval Air Force. They dealt with airships, normally doing either drop offs, rescue missions, and transportation for troops.

PMF. Pokémon Military Force. This was the more popular, but harder to get into, division. The PMF reaches out into all sections of the HMF, the only difference being that soldiers of the PMF have Pokémon to help them in battle. Every member of the PMF has at least one, and no more than two Pokémon on them. But the higher ranks are rumored to have more than two Pokémon, making use of the fabled Pokéball. A Pokéball was supposed to some sort of device that could hold and conceal a Pokémon. Katsumi wasn't sure if she believed such a device was real.

In a way, Katsumi was safe to say she wouldn't be chosen for the PMF, given how hard it is to do so. They are picky in what they want in their soldiers, so she didn't have to worry about that. Also, the HMF most likely wouldn't pick her because she wouldn't meet some of the requirements. Or at least, she hoped so.

Before leaving the house in the morning, Katsumi once again prayed to Inari and took an o-mamori. She kept the charm in her pocket, hoping it would help her luck. It was supposed to protect her from evil and bring good things her way, and she certainly hoped that it worked.

Katsumi was trying not to think about her dream. It was just so weird, and while she was welcome to something other than her nightmare, it still freaked her out. Who was that man? Why was she in the field, why did she follow the fox? And what was with the fire? It was just too confusing to deal with when she had that test to worry about.

Taking a deep breath, Katsumi walked into the school.

* * *

"Alright. The name's Riley and I don't want to be here as much as you do. So I'm just going to cover the basics. First, answer truthfully and no bullshitting answers. Trust me, we'll know. Second, this is a grade for you seniors, and I can tell your teacher that you didn't behave properly. So no cheating and goofing off. And I am obliged to ask if there are any underclassmen in the room." The man with scruffy looking black hair looked out into the class then. Katsumi knew this was when she had to raise her hand.

"Excuse me, I am an underclassmen. I have a-" Katsumi was interrupted by the man. He rolled his blue eyes and rolled his hand in a circle. A bored look was on his face.

"Yes, yes. Your teacher said that you're perfect and whatever. Sit down." Katsumi did, red faced as the room was filled with snickers. The man frowned.

"Shut up. You're giving me a headache. Anyway, here's the test. Good luck." Riley then started to hand out the papers. When Katsumi received hers, she put down her name and looked at the first question.

_What are the three basic elements of the Pokémon species?_

Katsumi answered. **Grass, Fire, Water.** The test went on, she focused mainly on the knowledge based questions so she'd pass. The others she answered truthfully, not exactly knowing how to answer in another way. Some asked about her personality, some about her health, others asked about her preferences of Pokémon, or what she would look for in a partner if she was required to be given one.

The one question that caught her eye though, was a freaky one. It was weird because of how it reminded her of her dream from the night before.

_You are in a field, and there is a burning village down the road. You have no way of putting out the fire or calling for assistance. What do you do?_

Katsumi thought about the question, once again reminded of her dream. **I would go and try to help the people of the village by evacuating the town. I will not stand by if I could help.**

That was the best of what she could think to put down. Katsumi continued with the test, answering question after question. After an hour and a half, it was done. Riley stood at the front of the class again.

"Alright, time for you guys to get out of here. We'll go over the test and send the results to your teachers. If you are placed within the favor of the HMF then you will be sent options of joining. If you get put in the favor of the PMF, then you're going to be recruited and put into the program at once." At this, a girl from the front raised her hand. Riley, sighing in annoyance, pointed to her, asking what she wanted.

"Do you have no option of staying out of the program if picked for the PMF?" It was a good question, one that Katsumi was wondering herself. The way he worded his sentence earlier was odd.

"Listen, we're losing the war. And the PMF is particular in who it wants in the ranks. With how difficult it is to get in, a lot of people are being denied, people we need. So when they find someone who fits the bill, that person will be put into the program no matter what. That being said, it is possible to deny entry. But it is not recommended." Riley seemed like a laid back character at first, but when he explained that he seemed so serious. It was unnerving.

The students left the school, everyone going their own way to spend their weekend. Katsumi headed back home, knowing that she'd have to get straight to practicing her archery. After evening came around and dinner was over, Katsumi headed for the shrine room.

She walked up to the statues and lit an incense before settling down to meditate. She was worried, what if she was place in the HMF or PMF? Sure it was unlikely, but still it terrified Katsumi. She wanted nothing to do with the war.

In the darkness behind her eyelids, Katsumi's mind was suddenly pulled to something other than her worries. She heard a bark. A familiar bark. The image of the golden fox with the blue fire at its heels appeared before Katsumi. The fox gave another bark and ran around in a circle.

Katsumi opened her eyes in shock. What was that just now?

* * *

"What do you mean I'm being denied?" Katsumi hated creating scenes, especially in public. But, this called for one. She was at a grocery store, trying to turn in some of the few ration cards they had left over from the monthly supply. They were red class ration cards, not high enough to get a lot, but enough to live until the next month.

The ration card system was created a year or two into the war. It was fairly simple, if you weren't colorblind. The colors were red, blue, green, purple, and gold. Red the lowest, and gold being extremely rare. The distribution of cards were of your income and status. Katsumi's family, being a rundown shrine that gets no visitors or donations takes out their status. Her grandpapa worked at a machinery faculty, making guns and other parts for the war effort. His income was enough to get them a red class card.

Because of the ration system, it was important for at least one person in each family to have a paying job. Because if you didn't work, then you didn't get a batch of ration cards each month. One could only get food with ration cards, no matter what. The sad thing was that unemployment was on the rise in certain parts of the country.

"I'm sorry miss, but the machine isn't authorizing the cards. Do you have any different cards to use?" Katsumi gave the cashier a dirty look. Katsumi grabbed her bag and left the register, leaving her groceries behind. She figured that the employees could put the items away, given that they won't sell them.

The only way the ration cards would be denied would be if her grandpapa was no longer working. But, even if he was just fired, they would give the family a month to find a new source of income. Even then, it was possible to find cards at a donation center, where most jobless people get their cards.

It was weird, her grandpapa was still working. She knew that for a fact, so why weren't the cards working? Katsumi ran back home, planning on telling her grandparents what had happened.

On her way it started to rain, causing people to rush about to get to a dry spot. Katsumi just weaved through the crowds and ignored the water falling on her. She had to tell her grandparents about the ration cards. Katsumi took a shortcut through one of the alleyways, running into Pokémon of different variety. She never was knowledgeable on the names of Pokémon, so she couldn't be sure which ones she spotted as she ran by.

When she finally made it back to the shrine, Katsumi was soaked head to toe and she was sure that she'd get a cold. She was shivering as she walked towards the kitchen, wringing out her hair. Katsumi was just about to call out when she heard yelling.

"What are you going to do about it? We need ration cards before the government decides to make them unusable!" Katsumi frowned. That was her grandmamma, but what was she talking about?

"There is nothing I can do. They fired me because of my old age. Newer and healthier people are better for the company. It's better for everyone. No one will hire me at this ripe old age." Katsumi's eyes widened. Grandpapa really was fired? That explained part of the reason why the cards were denied. But, they should have still worked for another month. Unless, he's been unemployed for more than a month already.

"So what now? We live off donation cards for the rest of our lives? They won't be enough!" Katsumi sneaked her way to the kitchen doorway. She's never heard her grandmamma so angry before.

"It'll have to be. Soon the leftover ration cards from last month won't work. Why don't you let Katsumi look for a job? I'm sure someone will take her." Katsumi was just outside the door now, her ear pressed against it. Her breath hitched when she heard her name.

"No! I won't allow it. Katsumi is still in her priestess training. She'd get distracted from it if she got a job. I will make her the next priestess." Katsumi frowned at that. Sure she always planned on taking grandmamma's place as the priestess of the shrine, but if it meant getting ration cards they needed she'd get a job. Even if it means not becoming the next priestess.

Katsumi didn't want to hear them arguing any more. She ran from the door, not paying attention to where she was going. Her mind was too preoccupied. Why didn't her grandpapa and grandmamma tell her about this? She could help them! Besides, what was so important about her becoming a priestess anyway? The ration cards were more important! Right?

Katsumi found herself in front of the shrine room, her feet unintentionally taking her there. Katsumi's face had a desolate look upon it, tear about to fall. She entered the room and kneeled in front of the statues. Once again she found her self truly praying to Inari with all of her heart. She wasn't sure why, maybe if was reflex after grandmamma's training all these years.

She prayed for an answer. Katsumi didn't know what to do. Her grandparents were keeping secrets from her, and she from them. Nothing was as it should be. She prayed for a way to help. She hated being useless, and by that argument it seemed as if they weren't going to let her help. It just wasn't fair!

"What are you crying for?" Katsumi's eyes snapped open at her grandmamma's voice. She quickly wiped her eyes, not realizing she had actually started crying. Katsumi's grandmamma kneeled down beside her, a scowl on the woman's face.

"It's nothing grandmamma. I just got back from the store. They wouldn't accept the ration cards." If Katsumi wasn't looking for it, she wouldn't have seen the way that her grandmamma stiffened, or how her eyes widened. Katsumi bit her lip, thinking of something. If she asked, would her grandmamma tell her the whole truth?

"Do you know why grandmamma?" The old woman shifted, grumbling under her breath. She sent a glare to her granddaughter.

"The hell if I do. The crazy government, changing laws and regulations like they were giving out candy. It doesn't matter." Katsumi couldn't help the disappointment fill her as her eyes dulled. Her grandmamma had outright lied to her. Katsumi looked away from her grandmamma, not wanting the woman to see the pain on her face. It was a fruitless effort though.

Mizaru Mai was not an idiot. She knew something was wrong with her granddaughter. The girl was as stubborn as her father though, and Mai knew that she wouldn't say anything. But that didn't mean she couldn't give the girl some advice.

"Do you know why there are two fox statues here, representing Inari-Sama?" When her granddaughter didn't reply, Mai continued. "There are two aspects of Inari-Sama. Female, and male. To any person Inari-Sama could be either gender, depending on how that person viewed the great Kami. These statues show both aspects, so that someone could pray to whatever version of Inari-Sama they knew. I have always seen Inari-Sama as a woman, the mother of all foxes. What about you?" Mai turned to her granddaughter. Katsumi frowned, telling Mai that the girl was thinking about it. Good, she was taking Mai seriously and not ignoring her.

"I don't know grandmamma. I don't think I've ever seen Inari at all." Mai frowned at the informal way Katsumi referred to the great Kami, but she let it pass. Mai turned back to the statues.

"Meditate on it. You are from a long line of priestesses, each one being spiritually aware in their own way. When ready, Inari-Sama will show herself to you. She may have already, you're just so hardheaded that you didn't notice." Mai saw the small smile on Katsumi's face at the insult. Mai rolled her eyes, she was serious. Katsumi was dense when it came to the mental and spiritual duty of a priestess. She wouldn't know if Inari-Sama appeared in front of her eyes if she hit the girl in the face. It almost embarrassing.

"The fox with the ribbon represents the female aspect of Inari-Sama, the one with the orb being the male aspect. Next time I give you these lessons, pay attention. I told you all this before." Mai got ready to leave when Katsumi asked something.

"What is Inari the Kami of anyway?" Mai felt her eye twitch at the question. Was that brat serious? Mai took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She then smacked Katsumi on the head, sending the girl sprawling on the ground.

"Did you ever listen to me? You're unbelievable girl! You should at the very least know what the Kami of your shrine represents in the world! I should make you wipe the shrine down twice, including the statues! I swear!" Katsumi was still on the ground, her head dizzy from the hit. Mai wasn't sure if she cared, the girl deserved it.

"Listen well because I'm not telling you again! Inari-Sama is the mother of all foxes. Kistune are her messengers from the spiritual world. Inari-Sama is also the Kami of change. She is a trickster Kami, always changing her form for her own uses. Not to mention that she stands for worldly success and prosperity. Hell, there was a time when Inari-Sama was the patron Kami of merchants, swordsmiths and warriors! As a priestess of Inari-Sama, you should know this!" Mai then left the room, muttering under her breath.

Katsumi stayed on the ground, rubbing her head. Her grandmamma didn't have to hit her that hard. Katsumi rolled onto her back and looked up at the statues. The foxes were ginormous, almost reaching the ceiling. The foxes' bodies were hunched over, so their necks were craning downwards. The fox on Katsumi's left had an orb in its mouth. That must be the male version of Inari. The fox on her right held a ribbon in its mouth. So that was the female version. Both foxes stood on one side of the alter, and behind them their tails intertwined. On the alter was incense and candles, which a person was supposed to light when done praying. There was also a small donation box, not that anyone came to donate in the first place.

She thought about what her grandmamma had said to her. Inari would appear to her when she was ready, and that she may have already. But, that was what confused Katsumi. She had always thought Inari to be a woman, with how her grandmamma referred to the Kami. Then her grandmamma told her that Inari could be either gender, depending on the person. How was that supposed to help her? Now she didn't know how to refer Inari as, male or female?

Then there was that fox. Katsumi had been seeing that animal any time she came to meditate in the shrine room. It always would just appear, and run around in circle barking. It was weird. Katsumi had begun to call it Ebi, short for Kitsunebi; Foxfire. It was the only fitting name she could come up with, what with the blue fire at the paws of the fox.

This didn't count her dreams. Ebi was there as well, always waiting in a grassy field. There was a dirt road beside the field, and each night Ebi would run down the road, forcing Katsumi to follow. Thus, every night she went farther down the path. She would always be dressed in a traditional priestess kimono with a sword at her waist, a bow in her hand and quivers on her back.

Katsumi didn't know why she had the weapons. So far nothing had come up to use the items, but she had the feeling that sooner or later she would need to.

The land in her dreams was always at night. There weren't any stars in the sky, and the moon looked weird. It was bigger than a normal moon, and it had a bluish tint to it. The moon would be high in the night sky, and often Katsumi would look up at it. She felt as if it was watching her, which was weird. Not that anything from her dreams were normal.

Katsumi huffed out a breath in annoyance. This was all too confusing! She closed her eyes for a moment, hoping that she could clear her mind. With everything from the day rushing about it was next to impossible.

"You seem troubled young one." Katsumi shot up, opening her eyes. A man with long black hair tied up into a ponytail was approaching the alter. He wore a white button up shirt and slacks, along with a necklace. The necklace was simple, a silver chain with an blue bead in the center. What really caught her attention though, was his eyes. They were a deep purple that just captivated Katsumi, it took all she had to look away.

The man walked up to the alter and got on his knees before bowing his head and clapping his hands together. After a short moment he lowered his arms and looked over at Katsumi with a smile.

"Care to share your troubles? I'm a great listener." Katsumi raised an eyebrow at that. Sure, she was confused about things right now, but to talk to a random stranger about it? She wasn't that desperate yet.

"I lied to my grandparents last week." Katsumi said, surprising herself. She didn't mean to actually speak to the guy. Her mouth just started talking on its own. Maybe she _was_ that desperate to talk about her problems.

"I never do that. Ever. And now, I find out that they've been keeping things from me. Its all wrong! I don't like it one bit." Katsumi frowned, looking down at her hands. They were small and callused from kendo and archery. The man chuckled to himself.

"That's life, is it not? There never is just one layer to something. Everyone has their masks, be it from their family or from strangers. Experiencing this is just a part of life." Katsumi didn't have to like it though. She exhaled a breath and flopped back down on the floor. She stared up at the statues for a moment before turning back to the man.

"I suppose. But that doesn't explain my dreams with Ebi." The man raised both eyebrows, a grin twitching on his face.

"Ebi?" Katsumi blushed. She forgot that he didn't know her nickname for the little fox. She cleared her throat in embarrassment.

"Uh, sorry. Its a name I gave to this fox I keep seeing in my dreams. It's Kitsunebi, Ebi for short." Katsumi made sure to ignore the not so quiet chuckles the man was emitting. It wasn't that funny; it was a justifiable name for the fox. In Katsumi's opinion that is.

"Yes, Kitsunebi does fit. You are a strange one. I do believe that I've chosen right." Katsumi looked over at the smiling man in confusion. What was he talking about? The man smile softened and he placed his hand on top of her head, ruffling her hair.

"You have a long journey before you. I am sure that Kitsunebi will serve you well." Katsumi watched as the man stood and walked away, leaving her confused out of her mind. When at the door, he looked back and smiled at her, before fading away on the spot. Katsumi's eyes widened, her mouth open in surprise.

* * *

"KATSUMI!" Katsumi's eyes opened quickly and she shot up into the air. Katsumi looked around the room, seeing that she was still in the shrine room. She must have fallen asleep, thus that man was just part of her dream. Katsumi heard her grandmamma yell her name again, and she hurried to find the old woman. She only screamed like that when she was furious. Katsumi wondered just what it was she did.

When Katsumi found her grandmamma, the old woman was holding a letter with shaking hands. Her eyes were lit up in anger. Grandmamma wasn't just furious, she was absolutely livid. Katsumi didn't know what was in the letter, but she knew it wasn't anything good. She scanned the room quickly, finding the envelope on the table, and when seeing the return address her blood ran cold.

Why was a letter sent from the government here?

* * *

here's the next chapter! I would also like to direct all those reading this story to look at my other Pokémon fic. I hope you all liked the chapter and story. I also want to thank anybody and everybody who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you review again, because it sends all those good feelings into my creativity and just makes me feel good. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
